Bribary with Beef
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Sam loves her meat - Beef and all! So what happens when Freddie STEALS her Beef Jerky? Does Sam love meat more than she "hates" Freddie? Or is it possible that she could love both? Read and find out! ;  SEDDIE. ONE-SHOT. KINDA FLUFFY! YAY! Please review!


**Hey guys ... Hey, I'm back and writing another Seddie story but ... My last one "Cibby? Seddie disapproves..." was a disappointment. No one has reviewed it and it's been up for two days ... It kinda makes me feel like I can't write when I see two stories in my writings that haven't been reviewed at all...**

**Meh, anyways, more Seddie for you peeps. But seriously, if you liked this piece of work, then maybe you could check out my other bits of work called "Yoshi's flight" and the Cibby thing above. :) Thanks?**

**Pairing - Seddie (That's right! - No Cruddi - Creddie...) ;)**

**Summary - Sam loves her meat - Beef and all! So what happens when Freddie finds a new found confidence and steals Sam's beef. Freddie won't take insults for an answer. Does Sam love beef more than she "hates" Freddie? ...**

Sam ambled into the Shay's apartment, sighing a deep sigh of apathy.

Carly's head rose as she achknowledged her best friend. Normally one would find it strange that ones' best friend could just enter another ones home, but if your best friend was Sam Puckett, you kind of expected it.

"Hey Sam. Come in and don't mind me!" Carly sarcastically greeted**, **but a jesty smile was planted on her face.

"Thanks Carls!" Sam replied, sarcasm also in her short sentence. She marched straight into the kitchen; more specifically, the fridge**!**

Sam soon emerged from the kitchen with beef jerky comically sticking out of her mouth and a large portion of it in her hand, as she parked herself on the couch just ahead of the TV.

As if on cue, the door flung open for the second time that morning and in strode Freddie.

"Hey Carly." He enthusiastically greeted. "Sam ..." He nodded in recognition.

"Nub." She returned, an inexplicable innocence in her voice as she peered up at him with an oh- so taunting smile. Freddie rolled his eyes but felt a small tingle in his stomach. Much like a butterfly wanting to escape from a captors net; panicked and rushed, not to mention an unexpected burst of energy when the adrenhaline ran through it's veins as it tryed to get out.

However, Freddie ignored the slightly fluttery feeling, as he wandered to the counter and opened his laptop, placing it carefully on it. He took the stool and sat down, a single moment passing by before his fingers began to fly across the many keys on his laptop's keyboard with practised perfection.

"I'm gonna go get some boxes from the basement; probably full with props for our next iCarly. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone!" Carly shouted from the stairs leading downwards into the gloomy depths of the basement.

" 'K." Freddie answered half heartedly, his eyes not coming away from the screen.

"No promises!" Sam shouted after Carly who was now down the many sets of stairs. If Carly had of been there, she would have given an eye-roll and laughed minutely.

"Y'know, you don't have to be so aggressive all the time..." Freddie muttered to himself, but Sam felt obliged to answer his somewhat truthful remark.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that Fredward? Besides, I _love _it." Sam replied, emphasising the word "love". Then she shoved more beef jerky into her mouth and turned towards Freddie's screen...

***Sam's P.O.V***

I turned and glanced at his computer screen, my eyes scanning it cautiously.

"Whatcha doing Frednub?" I questioned in a monotone voice, but I was actually rather interested.

"Editing" Was his reply. How helpful! I picked up my jerky and headed towards Freddie.

"Editing _what_ exactly" I pestered, putting my hands on his shoulders as I attempted to see over him. Although I failed miserably **(1)**, I caught a flash of the iCarly logo. Of course ...!

"iCarly segment" He said again and he began to explain why. He was saying something along the lines of "The lights could have been a little more to the left" , or something like that, but I wasn't really listening. Instead of listening, I slammed the laptop lid on his fingers and waited for him to react. I got my reaction alright!

A loud shout of agony emitted from his mouthas he shook his fingers and then gripped them, cursing under his breath. He then turned to me, an sliver of anger in his eyes, though he was still hissing in pain.

"Sam!" He exclaimed. All I did was shrug.

"What?" I questioned, as if nothing happened. My fingers inconspicuously linked behind my back.

"What? You just squished my fingers!" Freddie shouted, a subtle tone of disbelief hidden cleverly amongst his deep vocals. I just stared at him. Did he just say "squished"? He expects me to take him seriously?

"Meh. Feel happy it wasn't your face!" I non- chalently retorted, a slight twinge of sarcasm slithering sneakily into my comment, though it wasn't intended. It did sound better with it though! I grinned in triumph and walked away from him a little.

"That's it!" He quipped loudly and I felt a sudden emptiness in my hands. So quick, that at first, I didn't notice it, until I lifted my hands to take another bite of my jerky.

Freddie had _stolen _my beef jerky!

I screamed, enraged and chased after Freddifer and my jerky, running into the kitchen and around the table many atime before we both stopped and looked at each other from opposite sides of the table, beef jerky still tightly within Freddie's grasp. Lucky jerky ... What? I DIDN'T just think that!

Well, I say looked, but his expression was more of a "deer in the headlights" look, while mine, admittedly, could have a fair comparison to a bear with rabies. But yeah, we "looked" at each other from across the table, panting heavily and chocking on the air that did manage to get into our lungs.

"Gimme. The. Jerky!" I demanded, my breathing hard and laboured due to pure anger. My hand even extended expectantly!

"Apoligize." Freddie smirked. Whoa! He wore that look well!

"No!" I barked back, actually feeling like I could bite him.

He let out a small chuckle, though it sounded dark and mysterious. "Then no jerky." He smugly smiled, his voice smooth and ... Daring?

"ARGHHHHH!" I screamed, and made a huge leap across the table, making a frenzied grab for him. And my jerky.

However, he moved too quick and I fell onto the floor, but no sooner had I fallen was I back up on my feet and chasing him quickly up the stairs. I gained on him, but he made a sudden stop, making me fly past him as he rushed back down the stairs. I growled in competition and darted back down the stairs, two at a time.

I saw him stood behind the TV, leaning slightly on the top of it with his arms, which were folded like a defiant child's. His head rested on them as he threw me a confident look.

"That doesn't work for you, benson!" I glowered at him from the stairs, my eyes fixated onto his. Now, I knew I was lying. That look did EXTREMELY good things to him, as he peered up at me innocently, much like me earlier.

"Awww, come on Puckett. You know you like it." He teased, shaking the beef jerky in his fists, his eyebrows raised but his eyes lowered. My heart skipped a beat - Did he just "Awww" me?

"Don't you "Awwww" me! Give me my jerky!" I snapped. I saw his eyes flicker at me, the dark brown giving me the chill's as they watched my breathing and my fists quaking silently by my side.

He suddenly tutted. "Silly Samantha." he taunts me, even going as far as to beckon me with his finger. I take a hard step forward. "I want never gets." He continued to tease. I stuck my tounge out at him and folded my arms, turning my body away from him.

"Sam..."

I turned to him and eyed him suspiciously.

"How's about we make a deal?" Freddie almost ... Purred? Despite this, my eyes lit up dramatically.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He quizzed, the smirk still clearly etched into his face as he approached me. My eyes almost pop out of my sockets when he walks behind me and grabs my waist, swaying ever so slightly.

"What's your game Benson?" I demanded lightly, but my sentence came out slightly shakey and it sounded unsure. I frowned at my weakness and prayed he didn't notice. Apparently, nothing gets by eagle- eyed Benson...

"No game Puckett. Just our deal. Now..." He began, and I found myself closing my eyes, just feeling the feeling of his fingers on my sides. Then without warning, his breath tickled my ear as he neared me. I shivered.

"Awww, is Sam cold?" he mock - cooed, but before I could turn and punch him, he pulled me against him. _Right against him_...

"J-Just give me my beef." I pryed, trying to sound cool and flamboyant.

"Come get it..." He whispered in my ear, his lips brushing the sensitive flesh gently. Then he turned to take off, but he wasn't quite as fast as last time.

I dived, grabbed his ankle and yanked, making him lose his footing as he stumbled down the stairs messily. And to think he was so confident a minute ago!

I dragged him down harshly and pinned him ,no problem. He groaned in pain, attempting to rub his head but I stopped him, glowering down at him.

"Where is it?" I growled, a hard stare in my eyes. I was as serious as a heart attack and I was just about ready to kill him. Carly would understand...

But to my suprise, he started to laugh. Not hard, but enough to make my blood boil.

"What are you laughing at Freddumb?" I snapped, my heart quickening.

"I was just thinking that that's not the way I wanted my performance to end... Oh, it's in my pocket." He said, smiling up at me. I ignored him, grabbing my jerky and started to get up... But I couldn't. I felt my back being held down by a pair of hands... Strong, masculine hands, with fingers that poked you in all the right places. I successfully hid a shocked expression and simply glared down at him, waiting for him to explain himself _this time_...

"What up?" I said, my tone not as sharp as I would have liked. Come on Puckett, try harder than that! But it's so hard to concentrate when his eyes were locked with mine... And this position was giving me a fuzzy feeling in my gut. I lay on top of him, simply watching his eyes glimmer.

"I'm not quite done yet..." Freddie murmered, pushing his head up gently so that my nose came against his.

"Oh?" I replied, an unstoppable smile appearing on my face as I leaned down and kissed him. It was soft and sweet and it made me melt. When I felt Freddie shift a little, I felt slightly put down and moved to break away, but I found out that he was just pulling his arms from out of my grasp and putting his head against the without another shuffle, his arms wrapped around my waist and returned my kiss, slowly savouring every little second of it. When we finished, I put my hands on his chest and pushed up, getting to my knee's.

I patted him once on his chest and smirked.

"That" (Our kiss) I said, , "was for a good try, Benson." As I walked away with my jerky in hand. Victory was mine, and so was Freddie's defeat. _Again ..._

But whilst I was walking away I couldn't help but think; why exactly _did _I kiss him?

Of all the strange things I've done, that one really takes the jerky...

**Review? :)**

**(1) : She only failed because she was trying to see ****over **** him when his stool was on high and his tall person was, indeed, sat on it. It doesn't say that she looked to the side. It says OVER. Read it ... ;)**

**Anyways, I really, really hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
